


overdressed & overeducated

by sharkfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is sad & bad at clothes, First Kiss, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pen Pals, Stylist Dean, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish
Summary: My brother says I’m boring,Castiel wrote.Perhaps you can make me seem a little more exciting.





	overdressed & overeducated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suckerfordeansfreckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/gifts).



> this is one of the silliest things i've ever written and really it's [suckerfordeansfreckles](http://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com)'s fault.

There are several things Dean knows about Castiel Novak:

  * 37 years old (birthday September 18)  

  * Location: Austin, TX (check weather before styling)  

  * Occupation: Education  

  * 5’11”, 170lbs  

  * Bodyshape: Athletic  

  * Face: Fucking gorgeous



At the beginning, Cas had a gift card from his brother, who thought Castiel needed a fashion refresh since he was starting a new job in a new city. _My brother says I’m boring,_ Castiel wrote. _Perhaps you can make me seem a little more exciting._

Dean took it easy on him at first. Button-ups, blazers, dark jeans, oxfords. Castiel says he didn’t realize his entire wardrobe didn’t fit correctly until he put on something that did. Dean sends a pair of slim-fit grey pants — _they’ll look great with your eyes_ — and Castiel writes that he was irritated until he put them on. _I know to trust your judgement now._

A couple months later, Dean writes, _Don’t freak out. Wear it with the grey blazer over it if you’re feeling brave, or that navy sweater from last month. Have some fun!_

_I liked the shirt with the bees. Thank you._

Dean eases him in slowly. Brighter colors, subtle patterns. He knew Castiel would appreciate the bees, even if he was too shy to wear it. Dean knows Castiel is nervous about sticking out, nervous about drawing attention to himself, but Dean also knows Castiel is worth paying attention to.

Again, Dean starts his note with _Don’t freak out._

_Thank you, Dean. I like the shirt with the birds. Several times recently, people have complimented my “style,” and that’s your doing. To be honest, it’s been a long time since I felt even vaguely confident in myself, but I am starting to see it. And now I know how to reply when people engage in small talk! All I have to do is talk about my amazing stylist at Style Crate. The weather’s been beautiful here and I hope the same for wherever you are so you have a chance to work on your car. :)  I’m speaking at a conference next month. It’s not too formal, but I’ll need a pair of pants, shirt, and possibly a blazer, unless you can suggest one I already have._

_Hey Castiel — Aw dude I’m so glad. You look awesome and should celebrate it! Don’t talk me up too much. Under promise, over deliver. Speaking of delivery, you HAVE TO wear this outfit to your conference. I know you’re a genius and that’s the important part, but you gotta be a bit of a showman too for this kind of thing. Trust me and try it on, including your new lucky socks. What’s your talk about, by the way? Go out there and be your best self. Let me know how it goes. Best, Dean_

_Dean, I saved your note so I could look at it before I went on stage. I want to be my best self. I’m passionate about my work, and I want other people to be, too. I think it worked. My field is cellular agriculture, and I spoke about research involving growing synthetic meat on spinach plants. It’s fascinating, but I tried to play the “showman,” as you said. We ran out of time and the audience had more questions. Thank you for the socks; they apparently worked. :) Just send me whatever you want this time. Surprise me. :)_

_Castiel, mi amigo — Are you really relinquishing complete control to me?! I hope we don’t both regret this but I’m going totally casual. Just hanging around, put on these super soft ripped jeans, this super soft henley to show off that beefy bod, and these fun sneakers. You’ll be turning heads everywhere you go, including times when you’re not showing off your genius. Grab a friend and go out for drinks. Best, Dean_

_I realized after my last note that I hadn’t asked how you are and what you’ve been up to, but when I emailed in they said there’s no way for me to speak to you directly. How are you? I’ve wondered before what YOU wear. I don’t get the feeling you would dress the same as the things you’ve been sending, but maybe there’s another man out there in a screaming fuchsia shirt. :) I’ve been asked to be a +1 at a wedding in a few weeks. I’m told that it’s not formal enough to require a tie, but I don’t want to be underdressed._

Dean always checks Castiel’s notes as soon as Castiel has received his shipment. Dean doesn’t feel as great this time as he usually does. It’s ridiculously fucking stupid, the way Dean’s heart sinks a little to see the last part of Castiel’s request. Castiel never asked for something for a date before.

_Hey Castiel. Even if this is your millionth date with this person, you’re going to snag a million more with this outfit. I only slightly ignored your note about no ties, but we’re skipping the blazer so we have to put the tie back in to keep the “smart” part of smart casual. I want you to play with textures and color combos — you’re full of surprises, so your clothes should be too. Don’t forget to cuff the jeans. Until next time, Dean_

 

 **Charlie:** Sooo Jo was supposed to go with me to this wedding this weekend but now she can’t. I’ll pick you up Saturday at 4. Wear something cute that’s not plaid or flannel.

“Motherfucker,” Dean mutters. But he owes Charlie a million times over, so he double-checks to make sure that the clothes shoved in the back of his closet — behind all the plaid — are clean and hopes for an open bar.

 

Dean doesn’t like to think he’s vain, but he looks damn good, and it’s easy to be charming to strangers when he’s wearing a nice jacket as armor. Dean and Charlie sit near the front on the bride’s side. Charlie is really excited about Anna’s dress, and even though Dean is vaguely grumpy about weddings in general, he can admit it’s a nice dress.

There’s an open bar. Charlie has some special cocktail that matches the wedding colors, but Dean stays classic with scotch. Dean’s waiting for his second drink, glancing around. His eyes pause for a second and he thinks that waistcoat looks familiar, kind of like the one he just sent —

Castiel turns around and walks towards the bar, a gorgeous woman on his arm. Dean is a deer in the headlights, then makes himself relax his face when he remembers Castiel has no idea what he looks like. He doesn’t have to make it weird.

The bartender passes Dean’s drink over before turning to Castiel and his date for their orders. “Two of the purple ones, please,” Castiel says, and holy _fuck_ that’s a nice voice _._ Dean’s staring. Dean’s making it weird.

“I, uh,” Dean says. “I like your tie.”

Castiel looks over at Dean. His eyes widen and then he blushes. “Thank you.”

“Isn’t he just the cutest?” Castiel’s date says, pinching his cheek.

“Dean!” Charlie says, appearing out of nowhere and shoving a plate of hor d'oeuvres at him. “The food is amazing, dude.”

Castiel’s eyes widen further, and then he looks down away to take a gulp of his drink.

“Um, yeah,” Dean says, ignoring Charlie to look at Cas again. “I — sent you that tie, actually.”

“Oh my god,” Castiel’s date says, smacking him in the shoulder. “Go get ‘em, tiger.”

Dean catches Charlie’s smirk as the two girls slip off together, laughing.

“You’re Dean? Stylist Dean?”

“Yeah. You look amazing, by the way. I was totally right.”

“You usually are,” Castiel says, and he looks a little pale.

“Are you ok? Shit, I should’ve said — I’m not some creepy stalker. My friend Charlie knows the bride, so… here I am. What are the odds, seriously?”

“My friend Meg knows the groom,” Castiel says. “And you’re not wearing screaming fuchsia.”

“Nah, not really my style.”

“But it’s mine?”

“Obviously,” Dean says, giving him a crooked smile. “Or you wouldn’t keep coming back.”

They move away from the bar without talking about it, and they find themselves a private spot at a table in a corner of the tent, sipping and munching. Castiel is adorable and asks a lot of questions, acts interested when Dean talks about the projects he’s working on.

“Don’t you want to socialize with your friends?” Castiel says.

“Wow, Cas,” Dean says. “I can take a hint. It was cool to meet you, you look great.”

Dean stands and reaches his hand out to shake Castiel’s, determined not to look too hurt.

Castiel squints at Dean for a moment and then says, “Oh! I’m sorry. I’m not very good at this. I wasn’t meaning to imply I wanted our conversation to end, but I don’t want you to feel as if you’re required to continue if you’d rather be with your friends.”

“Dude,” Dean says, sitting back down. His knee bumps against Castiel’s. “You’re the coolest person I’ve met in forever.”

Castiel blushes. Dean revises his earlier thought: Castiel is _ridiculously_ fucking adorable. “Thank you, Dean. You as well.”

“What are we doing with empty drinks?” Dean says, trying to cover up his flush. “You want another purple one?”

“Bourbon, please.”

“A man after my own heart,” Dean says. “I’ll be right back.”

 

They brave the bugs to sit by the lake. Dean lost his blazer at some point, and he catches Castiel staring while he rolls up his sleeves. Castiel says he doesn’t drink much, which explains the way he’s sitting way too close, their shoulders and thighs touching.

“You’re very handsome,” Castiel says.

“So are you.”

“Do I have a ‘beefy bod’?”

Dean bursts into a sky-facing laugh. “Something like that.”

“I’m never this forward, but — do you like men?”

“Sure do.”

“So do I.”

“Yeah, I guessed,” Dean says, glancing down at their legs pressed together.

“I’m never this forward,” Castiel repeats. “You’re incredibly out of my league. But I want to kiss you.”

Dean smiles over at him. Castiel’s eyes look ice-grey in the moonlight. Dean leans closer and Castiel takes a harsh breath right before their lips touch.

Castiel smells like spicy aftershave the way some men always do — Dean loves it — and his hair is so soft and he kisses so carefully.

“You don’t have to be shy with me,” Dean murmurs. “You don’t have to be afraid.”

Castiel exhales shakily. “If I wasn’t afraid, I would ask if I could see you again.”

“I guess in that alternate universe, I’d say we could duck out of here and get dinner right now.”

“You finished your car, didn’t you? Show me.”

 

 **Dean:** Sorry Charles you’ll have to take a lyft

 **Charlie:**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable tumblr post](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com/post/179686131565/overdressed-overeducated-on-ao3-cas-is-sad-bad)
> 
> [reallyelegantsharkfish](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
